1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic image developer and an image forming apparatus.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided an electrostatic image developer including a toner that contains an external additive having a volume-average particle size of about 80 nm or more and about 400 nm or less and an average circularity of about 0.7 or more and about 0.85 or less. The electrostatic image developer is used in an image forming apparatus including an image-carrying member that has a top surface layer containing fluorocarbon resin particles dispersed therein and that carries an electrostatic latent image, and a developer-carrying member that is arranged so as to face the image-carrying member and that carries an electrostatic image developer, in which a value obtained by dividing the amount of developer per unit area carried on the developer-carrying member [g/m2] by a shortest distance between the image-carrying member and the developer-carrying member [μm] is about 0.8 or more and about 1.8 or less, and a peripheral velocity ratio of a peripheral velocity of the developer-carrying member to a peripheral velocity of the image-carrying member is about 1.5 or more and about 5.0 or less or the developer-carrying member moves in a direction opposite to a moving direction of the image-carrying member in a portion where the developer-carrying member and the image-carrying member face each other.